Current standard frontal crash tests include full frontal or moderate overlap frontal (e.g., 40% offset). Frontal impacts with less than 40% offset and corner impacts have previously received less attention at least with respect to standard crash tests. The small overlap or narrow offset frontal crash test (e.g., 25% offset) is a newly emerging crash requirement associated with frontal impacts with less than 40% offset and corner impacts. This test is designed to replicate what happens when the front corner of a vehicle collides with another vehicle or an object like a tree or a utility pole.
Most vehicles have safety cages that encapsulate the occupant compartment and are built to withstand head-on collisions and moderate overlap frontal crashes with little deformation. At the same time, crush zones help manage crash energy to reduce forces on the occupant compartment. However, the main crash-zone structures are typically concentrated in the middle 50% of the front end. As such, when a crash involves these structures, the occupant compartment is protected from intrusion and the airbags and safety belts cooperate to restrain and protect the occupants. However, the small overlap frontal crashes primarily affect a vehicle's outer edges, which are generally not as well protected by the crush-zone structures. As such, crash forces can go directly into the front wheel, suspension system, and firewall.